SKuBMAVL Folge 14 Beknackter gehts nicht
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Marik, Atemu und Pexty haben Merits Lieblingskleid kaputt gemacht und Merit ist völlig apatisch.Spezial Guests: Muraki, Guido Cantz


Beknackter geht es nicht

Marik: Jetzt mach schon, Atemu! Trau dich!  
Atemu: Also gut… in Selas Zimmer geh Selas?  
Selas: Buch les Was ist?  
Atemu: Also… Ähm… Würdest du mal mit mir ausgehen?  
unschuldig grins  
Selas: verdattert kuck Sehe ich so aus?  
Atemu: Na ja… wir könnten ja zum Italiener gehen… oder so…  
Selas: aufseh Ich geh doch nicht zum Staatsfeine Nr. 1!  
Atemu: Wie wäre es dann mit… Sushi… und Kino!? Selas: Das klingt doch schon besser… weiterles  
Atemu: Augen glänz Also gehst du mit mir aus?  
Selas: Ja, verdammt!  
Atemu: Danke! Das reicht mir! wieder in Wohnzimmer geh  
Wette gewonnen! Her mit dem 10er! grins  
Pexty: grummelnd 10er reich So! Marik ist dran!  
Atemu: Marik! Ich fordere dich heraus! Und zwar… musst du Merits Lieblingskleid klauen und es eine Stunde lang tragen!  
Marik: schluck Das rückt die doch nie raus! Ich hab sogar gesehen wie sie es immer im Schrank einschließt!  
Atemu: 10 Mäuse oder das Kleid!  
Marik: Na gut… in Merits Zimmer geh  
Pexty: Das schafft der niemals…  
Marik: mit Kleid und hochrotem Kopf wieder rauskomm  
Atemu: Wie hast du das gemacht?  
Marik: Na ja… Merit war gerade mit Sanji beschäftigt…  
das Kleid lag auf dem Boden… Glück gehabt!  
Kleid anzieh 1 Stunde… ab jetzt!  
Pexty: Wecker stell oO Ich glaub ich bin jetzt dran, oder?  
Atemu: Mh…  
Marik: Also… was soll er machen, Atemu?  
Atemu: Ich überleg ja schon!  
Pexty: Na komm, ich warte!  
Atemu: Sprich den Rest des Tages im Gegenteil!  
Pexty: Gut… -.- Ich nehme die Herausforderung nicht an!  
Merits Stimme: Wuahhhh!!!! hysterisch Kreisch  
Pexty, Marik & Atemu: oO Merit: mit flammenden Augen aus Zimmer gestürmt komm  
WER… WAGT… ES?  
Pexty: Wer wagt was nicht?  
Merit: Pexty am Kragen pack WO- IST- MEIN- KLEIIIIID?  
Pexty: Du hast doch gar kein Kleid!  
Merit: in Ohnmacht fall  
Atemu: Na toll! -  
Marik: Sanitäter!  
Pexty: Der liegt nicht da unten!  
Sanji: dazukomm WAS HABT IHR MIT MEINER FRAU GEMACHT?  
Atemu: Hab ich vergessen!  
Marik: hinter Pexty versteckt hat Sag ich nicht…  
Sanji: Augenbraue heb Marik… ?  
Marik: Mh?  
Sanji: Was hast du da an?  
Marik: Ähm…  
Sanji: Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen? Ich bin schwer enttäuscht,  
Marik! ernst kuck und sich um Merit kümmer  
Pexty: Wir haben nix gemacht!  
Sanji: Marik! Ich habe dann ein ernstes Wort mit dir zu reden!  
Irgendwann hört der Spaß auch mal auf! Merit ins Bett trag Und zieh gefälligst das Kleid aus! Marik: bedröppelt kuck Ja, Papi…  
Kain: angestolpert komm Vorsiiiicht!  
Marik: Ahhhh!  
Kain: mit Rotweinglas gegen Marik krach  
Alle: …  
Marik: heul Sie bringt mich um!  
Kain: ungläubig blinzel …… oO Atemu: Wir müssen den Rotwein aus dem Kleid bekommen, bevor sie etwas merkt!  
Marik: Ja, wie denn?  
Atemu: Merit weiß so was!  
Pexty: -.- Super Idee Atemu!  
Marik: Atemu aus Hinterkopf schlag Idiot! Atemu: Aua! Kopf halt  
Kain: an Rotweinfleck zutsch  
Marik: Was machst du da, verdammt?  
Kain: Meine Rotwein retten!  
Marik: WIR MÜSSEN UNS UM DAS KLEID KÜMMERN,  
TROTTEL! Kopfnuss geb  
Kain: Kopf halt Autsch…  
Pexty: In der Drogerie gibt es bestimmt kein Mittel!  
Atemu: Einen Versuch ist es wert! Lasst uns hingehen!  
Pexty: Jacke greif Ich gehe nicht mit!  
Marik: Also los! mit Pexty losrenn  
Kain: Öhm… Marik?  
Marik: schon weg ist  
Atemu: Ist er jetzt mit dem Kleid losgerannt?  
Kain: Jap! Wir sollten ihm langsam mal hinterher bevor er sich verläuft!  
Atemu: Pexty ist doch bei ihm… und wer soll sonst Merit ablenken?  
Kain: Auch war…  
Sanji: aus Zimmer stürm und Kain und Atemu tret  
Atemu & Kain: durch Zimmer flieg und gegen Wand knall  
Wand: Loch hat  
Atemu: Für was war das jetzt?  
Sanji: rumschrei wegen euch Idioten heult meine Prinzessin jetzt!  
Kain: Tut sie doch auch wenn sie Vom Winde verweht kuckt!  
Sanji: immer noch schrei Aber nicht so!  
Merits herzzerreißendes Schluchzen hallt durch das Haus  
Atemu: Die heult ja wie der Hund von Baskerville!  
Sanji: keif Wesen Schuld ist das denn? Wo verdammt ist Marik?  
Atemu & Kain: gegenseitig ankuck  
Atemu: Ähm… hab ich vergessen!  
Sanji: zetter Seht zu, dass das Kleid wieder her kommt!  
wieder Merit trösten geh  
Atemu & Kain: wart bis Sanji in Zimmer verschwunden ist  
Atemu: heul Wir sind tot!  
Marik und Pexty kommen wieder, Marik hat das Kleid inzwischen ausgezogen  
Marik: breit grins  
Pexty: -  
Kain: Und? Habt ihr das Zeug?  
Marik: Nö! Aber der Fleck ist raus! grins und Kleid hochhalt  
Dort wo Rotweinfleck war ist jetzt ein großes Loch  
Atemu & Kain: ………… schock  
Atemu: Bist du jetzt total bekloppt?  
Kain: Was habt ihr getan?  
Marik: Denn Fleck raus geschnitten!  
Atemu: Wer kam denn auf die beknackte Idee? verzweifel  
Marik: Ich! Und er hat gesagt das ist eine super Idee! Auf Pexty zeig  
Pexty: verzweifelt an Kopf greif und heul Echt super Idee mit den Wetten!  
Bakura: dazu komm Was ist denn hier los?  
Marik: Kleid hinter Rücken versteck  
Atemu: Ähm… Nix! Bakura: Was macht ihr da mit Merits Kleid? Marik Kleid weg nehm, Loch seh, schock oO Kain: Wir sind tot… so was von supertot, toter geht nicht…  
Bakura: Ihr… ihr habt Merits Kleid zerschnibbelt?  
Marik: Nicht ganz! Soll ich!? Schere zück  
Alle, außer Pexty: NEEEEEIIIIIIN!  
Pexty: JA!  
Marik: Okay!  
Atemu: Bist du bekloppt? Gib das Kleid her, bevor noch mehr passiert! Marik Kleid wegnehmen will  
Marik: Hey! zerr  
RATSCH  
Atemu & Marik: jeweils einen Fetzen in der Hand halt  
-Totenstille-  
Bakura: prust Buhahahaa… Hehehe…. Hahaha… lol  
Ihr seit doch so bescheuert!  
Selas: Was macht ihr hier eigentlich? Ich kann gar nicht in Ruhe lesen! wie Kindergärtnerin kuck  
Atemu & Marik: heul Hundeblick  
Atemu: Merits Kleid ist kaputt…. flenn  
Marik: heul Ja! Sie bringt uns um! In Kleiderfetzen schneuz  
Selas: Wie habt ihr das geschafft?  
Pexty: -.- Das ist eine kurze und fröhliche Geschichte!  
Selas: Na dann erzählt mal!  
Pexty: Wir spielen keine dummen Wettspiele und Marik wurde nicht gezwungen Merits Kleid zu klauen…  
Selas: Augenbraue heb Wie jetzt? Kannst du auch normal reden?  
Pexty: Mach ich doch! -  
Selas: …  
Kain: Also pass auf! Ich hab aus Versehen Rotwein über das Kleid gekippt und Marik hat den Fleck raus geschnitten,  
dann wollte er es ganz zerschnibbeln und beim Streit mit Atemu ist es zerrissen!  
Selas: … prust lol XD Marik: Das ist nicht lustig! -.- heul  
Atemu: Vielleicht können wir es nähen…  
Bloom: eilig rein geflogen komm Leute! Ich hab endlich die Drachenflamme unter Kontrolle! Flamme vor sich her trag Ah…. In Atemu und Marik krach  
Die kümmerlichen Reste des Kleides fangen Feuer und verbrennen  
-Stille- Man hört nur Merits schluchzen aus ihrem Zimmer  
Bloom: Ups… War das was Wichtiges?  
Atemu & Marik: auf Fenstersims sitz Ade du schöne Welt…  
Kain: NEIN! Es gibt doch bestimmt eine andere Lösung!  
Bakura: Soll ich euch strafen?  
Atemu & Marik: Nein! Das machen wir selber! spring  
Pexty: Augen verdreh und Kopf schüttel  
Bakura: Auf Fenstersims stütz und Marik und Atemu ankuck  
Ist euch klar, dass wir hier im Erdgeschoß sind?  
Atemu & Marik: ca. 1 Meter unter Fenster im Gras lieg, Kopf voraus -  
Sanji und Merit kommen, Sanji stützt Merit beim gehen  
Sanji: Es wird alles gut, mein Engel!  
Merit: heul flenn schluchz  
Kain: schluck, klein mach  
Atemu & Marik: zum Fenster rein kletter Merit: auf verbrannt Fetzten kuck Was ist das!? schluchz  
Pexty: Das sind nicht die Reste deines Kleides!  
Merit: Da bin ich ja beruhigt! Aber… WO IST ES DANN?  
Atemu & Marik: klein mach, Angst bekomm  
Bloom: Mh… Atemu? Was hab ich eigentlich verbrannt als ich in euch geknallt bin?  
Atemu: … hab ich vergessen…  
Marik: seufz Es bringt wohl nichts…. Merit… Der kümmerliche Haufen da ist dein Kleid!  
Merit: schnell Was?  
Marik: auf Asche zeig Das da ist dein Kleid gewesen…  
Merit: wie Brett nach hinten umfall, Decke anstarr und unkontroliert zuck  
Pexty: Keinen Sanitäter!  
Atemu: Schnell! Holt Merit!… Tschuldigung! drop  
Sanji: Schatz? mit Hand vor Merits Gesicht wedel  
Selas: Die ist wohl hinüber!  
Marik: Vollkommen kaputt!  
Sanji: WESEN SCHULD IST DAS DENN? HÄÄ?  
Pexty, Marik & Atemu: niedergeschlagen kuck  
Marik: Das wollten wir doch nicht! anfang zu heul  
Sanji: sauer ist Lasst mich in Ruhe… Merit ins Bett trag  
Selas: Tja, jetzt habt ihr den Salat!  
Atemu: Kopf schief leg Kann ich auch ein Schnitzel haben?  
Selas: Atemu eins übern Schädel zieh VERGISS ES DU IDIOT!  
Bakura: Was machen wir jetzt mit Merit? Sie kann wohl kaum so bleiben!  
Zorro: dazu komm Was ist mit Merit?  
Selas: Die ist jetzt ein totales Nervenfrack wegen den 3 Idioten da! auf Atemu, Marik, Pexty zeig  
Marik: bedröppelt Wir haben ihr Lieblingskleid kaputt gemacht… Auf Aschehaufen zeig  
Zorro: Ach du scheiße… Atemu: Und jetzt ist sie völlig apathisch und reagiert gar nicht mehr …  
Bakura: Ich glaube da gibt es nur noch eine Möglichkeit!  
Alle: Fragend kuck  
Bakura: Wir müssen ihr ein Neues besorgen!  
Marik: Hast du Geld?  
Bakura: Man braucht doch nicht immer Geld! Hast du meinen Beruf vergessen?  
Atemu: Ja…  
Bakura: Atemu Kopfnuss geb Trottel!  
Zorro: Versuchen können wir es!  
Marik: Kennt ihr den ihre Kleidergröße?  
-nichts sagende Blicke-  
Pexty: Super! Wenn könnten wir den nicht fragen?  
Atemu: Merit! Zorro, Selas & Bakura: Atemu eine runter hau IDIOT!  
Selas: Wie wäre es wenn ihr mal in ihren Mantel schaut?  
auf Garderobe zeig  
Marik: Ich mach! zu Garderobe geh  
Selas: Willst du etwa ein Kleid klauen, Bakura?  
Bakura: Warum nicht?  
Selas: Weil du in allen Kaufhäusern dieser Stadt Hausverbot hast ?  
Bakura: Ich verkleide mich halt!  
Atemu: Als was?  
Bakura: Verkleidung anzieh als Kommissar Rex!  
Alle: …  
Pexty: -.- Das sieht überhaupt nicht bescheuert aus!  
Bakura: Wieso? Zorro… du nimmst mich einfach an die Leine und ich hol das Kleid unter mein Kostüm, dann marschieren wir wieder raus!  
Selas: Bakura! Hunde haben im Kaufhaus keine Zutritt!  
Bakura: neue Verkleidung anzieh wie wäre es dann mit Napoleon?  
Zorro: Haben wir schon Fasching?  
Bakura: wieder Verkleid Dann muss es so gehen!  
Sonnenbrille, Hut, Mantel  
Marik: Augenbraue heb Wie unauffällig…  
Selas: Du siehst aus wie ein Exhibitionist!  
Bakura: Ähm… Hehe… Atemu: Was ist ein Exibitzizist? Bakura: rotwerd Ist doch jetzt egal! Marik: Hier steht es! Sie hat die Größe S!  
Bakura: Na dann ab ins Kaufhaus!  
Bakura und Marik gehen ins Kaufhaus

Später

Marik und Bakura kommen wieder  
Marik: Das war das einigste was wir klauen konnten! hässliches Patchworkkleid hochhalt  
Alle: oO OH GOTT!  
Zorro: Ist das euer Ernst?  
Marik: Öhm…  
Atemu: Das Teil ist so hässlich, da wird sie ja blind!  
Marik: Andere hatten sie halt nicht!  
Kaiba & Mokuba: gerade von Arbeit komm oO Kleid seh  
Kaiba: Entfernt sofort diesen Unrat aus meinem Haus!  
Marik: Ich wollte es aber behalten… schmoll  
Mokuba: Was willst du den mit so einem Scheuerlappen?  
Marik: Ich dachte es wäre ein hübsches Halloween- Kostüm…  
Bakura: Augen verdreh Ich seh mal nach wie es Merit geht! zu Merit und Sanji geh

Bei Merit und Sanji

Merit sitzt auf dem Bett und starrt vor sich hin ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sanji sitzt daneben und sieht sie überlegend an

Bakura: Wie geht es ihr?  
Sanji: Unverändert…  
Bakura: Mh… Merit antipp  
Merit: reaktionslos zur Seite umfall  
Bakura: Ach du meine Güte… die ist ja komplett weg getreten!  
Sanji: seufz Sorgen mach Ich weiss nicht mehr was ich machen soll…  
Bakura: Und wenn wir Muraki anrufen?  
Sanji: Hm… Machst du? Wer weiß zu was es gut ist!  
Bakura: Er ist Arzt, Sanji! Ich kümmere mich darum! an Tür geh und aus Zimmer ruf KAIN! RUF MAL BITTE MURAKI AN!  
Kains Stimme: Geht klar! ……… Mit Muraki telefonier Bakura: Also abwarten!  
Kains Stimme: BAKURA! ER FRAGT WAS LOS IST!  
Bakura: SAG IHM MERIT IST KAPUTT!  
Kains Stimme: ………… OKAY! ER KOMMT IN EINER VIERTEL STUNDE!  
Sanji: Mein armer Engel! Merit wieder hinsetz Bakura: Vielleicht sollten wir ihr etwas vor singen?  
Sanji: Klar! Hol das SingStar!  
Bakura: Bin gleich wieder da! SingStar holen geh  
Sanji: wart  
Selas Stimme: NEIN! NICHT MEINE PLAYSTADION!  
Bakura: Mit Playstadion unterm Arm in Zimmer komm  
LASS - LOS!  
Selas: sich an Bakuras Bein klammer NEIN! Bitte nimm mit alles, nur nicht die Playstadion!  
Sanji: Du bekommst sie ja wieder!  
Selas: Ihr missbraucht sie für diesen Mist! heul  
Sanji: Ist gut jetzt! Selas nehm und rauswerf  
Selas: im Gang auf Gesicht land MISTKERL!  
Sanji & Bakura: Playstadion aufbau  
Bakura: So! Was singen wir?  
Sanji: Limal und Beth mit Neverending Story! Das singt sie am liebsten!  
Bakura: Okay! 3... 2... 1.  
Sanji & Bakura: Turn around, look at what you seeeeeeeeeeee, in her face, the birth of a new dayayayayaya…  
Bakura: Merit Mikro hinhalt jetzt du Merit!  
Merit: weiterhin reaktionslos starr …  
Bakura: -.- Nicht schlecht…  
Sanji: Mikro wegwerf Das bringt nix…  
Kains Stimme: MURAKI IST DA!  
Sanji: Endlich! KANN REIN KOMMEN!  
Muraki: in Zimmer komm Hallo! Selas: immer noch in Gang lieg Muraki… Herzchenblick  
Muraki: Also dann… Ohohohoho… Seit wann ist sie so?  
Sanji: Seit ungefähr 3 Stunden!  
Muraki: Mh… Merit untersuch  
Bakura: Was ist mit ihr, Doc?  
Muraki: Ein posttraumatischer Schock! Ist heut irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert?  
Sanji: Marik und Atemu haben ihr rosa Lieblingskleid verbrannt!  
Muraki: Mh… Da hilft nur ein noch größerer Schock, allerdings ein Positiver! Nach meinen Erachtungen habt ihr noch 2 ½ Stunden, sonst manifestiert sich dieser Zustand!  
Selas: Dann zieh dich doch aus, Doc!  
Muraki: Ich glaube kaum, dass der Anblick meines von Narben übersäten Körpers von besonders freudiger Herkunft ist!  
Selas: Seit wann hast du Narben? Da will ich Beweiße sehen! Muraki: Dein Vertrauen in meine Worte ist gerade nicht von großem Interesse, ich hab hier ein Patientin zu behandeln!  
Selas: Och menno…  
Bakura: Das heißt wir müssen etwas finden, das sie total glücklich macht sonst bleibt sie kaputt?  
Muraki: Exakt!  
Selas: Dann holt doch den Guido her! Der küsst sie dann kurz und Merit ist wieder die Alte!  
Sanji: böse kuck NIE- MALS!  
Marik: zur Tür reinkuck geht es ihr besser?  
Alle: NEIN!  
Selas: Willst du, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens so rumsitzt?  
Sanji: Natürlich nicht… aber Guido?  
Selas: -  
Muraki: heimlich an Merit rumfummel Hihi…  
Bakura: Muraki Kopfnuss geb Alter Lustmolch!  
Muraki: Man…  
Sanji: Also gut… Ich gehe und hole Guido!  
Atemu: Dürfen wir solange mit ihr spielen?  
Sanji: NEIN!  
Bakura: Sag, hast du die falschen Tabletten genommen, dass du heute so extra dämlich bist?  
Atemu: Weiß nicht…  
Bakura: DU MUSST DOCH WISSEN WAS DU FÜR PILLEN SCHLUCKST! keif  
Atemu: Hm… Die waren rosa…  
Sanji: -.- Das war Merits Pille…  
Atemu: Ups… Muraki? Wachsen mir jetzt Brüste?  
Muraki: Höchstwahrscheinlich!  
Atemu: oO Oh nein…  
Sanji: Ich geh dann mal! Guido holen geh  
Bakura: Zeit läuft!  
Marik: Wenn Merit so bleiben würde wäre sie eine schöne Wohnzimmerdekoration!  
Atemu: Zu Weihnachten bräuchten wir keinen Baum mehr!  
Muraki: Wenn sie wirklich so bleibt fängt sie spätestens Ostern an zu stinken, da sie übermorgen tot sein wird!  
Alle: …  
Selas: Dann zieh ich aus!  
Bakura: Keine Angst! Ich glaube Sanji hat was dagegen!  
Muraki: War es das jetzt oder habt ihr noch einen Notfall?  
Zorro: Eigentlich war es das?  
Muraki: ungläubig blinzel Wie? Nur ein Krankheitsfall heute?  
Zorro: Wäre uns aber ganz lieb wenn du bleiben könntest bis sie wieder normal ist!  
Muraki: -.- Da kann ich ja lange warten! Aber ich bleibe bis der Schock vorbei ist!  
Marik: Wollen sie einen Kaffee, Doktor? anhimmel  
Muraki: Ähm… Ja…  
Selas: -.- …  
Marik: Kommen sie mit in die Küche! Vielleicht können sie mich ja in der Zwischenzeit untersuchen! Mir tut es da so weh! Murakis Hand nehm und auf sein Herz leg  
Selas: Aber schiebt keine schnelle Nummer! Marik: -.- Mist… mit Muraki in Küche geh

Noch eine Stunde bis zum endgültigem Schock

Bakura: Langsam sollte Sanji aber wiederkommen!  
Atemu & Vegeta: auf Merits Beinen Schiffe versenken spiel  
Selas: In Zeitung blätter und Wohnungsanzeigen les  
Kaiba: Augen verdreh Was die Beerdigung wieder kostet!  
Pexty: Ihr seit ja nett!  
Zorro: Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?  
Pexty: Ähm… ich war nicht heimlich Hackbraten essen…  
Atemu: Du kannst jetzt wieder aufhören im Gegenteil zu reden!  
Marik: oO Er redet im Gegenteil?  
Atemu: Schon seit heute früh!  
Marik: Ups… Dann meinte er gar nicht, dass das Fleckmittel doof ist und wir den Fleck rausschneiden sollen!? OO Atemu: An kopf greif  
Bakura: Hast du den Doc jetzt in der Küche sitzen lassen?  
Marik: niedergeschlagen kuck Er hat mich weg gedrückt…  
Vegeta: Ich dachte immer er steht auf kleine Jungs!  
Marik: Dacht ich auch… schnief  
Sanji: wiederkomm und Guido Cantz hinter sich her zieh  
Jetzt komm schon! Ist ja gut!  
Guido: Herzchenblick Merit…  
Anmerkung von Selas: ­ Merits Wunschdenken  
Sanji Guido zu Merit schieb Los! Küssen! Guido: Wohin?  
Sanji: Auf den Mund" Und jetzt mach hin, die Zeit ist gleich rum! wegdreh um Drama nicht zu sehen  
Guido: rotwerd Äh… Merit näher komm, Lippen spitz  
Marik & Atemu: sing Love is everywere…  
Guido: Merit liebevoll, zärtlich und innig küss  
(pling)  
Guido: in Frosch verwandelt wurde Ribbit…  
Alle: …  
Selas: hämisch grins Ich wusste es! Er ist und bleibt eine Kröte! Selas Wunschdenken Ende  
Merit: aus Schock erwach  
(Selas: schade… Doch keine Kröte)  
Sanji: Ihr könnt jetzt mit Küssen aufhören! Zeter  
Selas: Achtung, Eifersucht!  
Guido: Merit verliebt ankuck Geht es dir wieder gut, Merit?  
Merit: Herzchenblick Guido…  
Sanji: broddel  
Guido: Merit…  
Merit: Guido…  
Bakura: Wollt ihr nicht gleich eine polygame Beziehung führen?  
Muraki: aus Küche komm Wie ich sehe habt ihr es geschafft!  
Merit: Was machen sie hier, Doktor?  
Muraki: Die Jungs haben mich angerufen!  
Merit: Ah ja…! Ähm… Sanji?  
Sanji: Ja, meine Holde?  
Merit: Wegen der Polygamie…  
Sanji: oO WAS?  
Merit: Hundeblick Zu Dritt ist es doch gleich viel lustiger!  
Sanji: ……… schnief  
Selas: Das kannst du ihm doch nicht antun!  
Guido: Also… ich find Sanji ja auch ganz nett!  
Beide kucken Sanji mit Hundeblick an  
Sanji: ………… Guido geschockt ankuck  
Selas: Also ist er doch schwul?  
Guido: Bin ich nicht! Seh ich so aus?  
Alle (außer Merit): nick  
Guido: Euer Pech! Aber wie ich sehe wird unserer Liebe hier keine Chance gegeben! Merits Hände halt Ich werde gehen, aber mein Herz und meine Seele bleiben hier bei dir!  
Selas: Buäh… Schnulzattacke…  
Guido: Nie im Leben werde ich noch jemanden lieben können wie dich! Lieber möchte ich tausend qualvollen Toden sterben, als von dir Worte des Hasses zu hören! Aus deinem Munde brannten sie stärker als jedes Höllenfeuer das der Teufel selbst geschürt. Mein Leben ist leer und trostlos ohne dich, doch wenn du dein Glück gefunden hast, will ich mich nicht bemühen zu zerreißen, nur wissen, dass es ist was es heißt. Schützend will ich meine Hand darüber legen und zu sichern dein ewiges Glück. Selbst himmlischer Zorn soll eure Bande nicht trennen, solang mein Atem noch einen Hauch tut und ich ein Glied noch strecken kann die Gefahr zu zerschlagen. Merit: zzzzzzzzzzzz….. aufweck Was? Hast du was gesagt?  
Guido: -  
Selas: Mir wird schlecht!  
Bakura: Oh, wie diese Worte mein Herz erweichen! Erkennen lassen sie mich der böse Taten Frevel!  
Marik: Echt jetzt? freu  
Bakura: -.- Nein! Raus mit ihm! Guido rauswerf Atemu: Tschüssi! Guido wink  
Sanji: Merit umarm Alles klar, mein Engel?  
Merit: Mh…  
Sanji: Tut mir Leid… wegen der Polygamie und so…  
Merit: Schon gut… Er wäre sowieso nur so was wie eine Erweiterung für unser kleines Versteck gewesen! Anmerkung der echten Merit: Tut mir Leid Guido! Selas zwingt mich das zu schreiben! Nirgendwo gibt es einen Mann den ich deiner vorziehen würde! Selbst das Angesicht des Todes ließe mich mein Verlangen nach dir nicht leugnen! Verzeig mir! heul Und heirate mich! grins

Bakura: Euer kleines Versteck?  
Sanji: Na DAS Versteck! dreckig grins  
Marik: Ihr wolltet ihn hinter dem Bücherregal einsperren?  
Merit: Marik ankuck, anfang zu heul Mein Kleid…  
Marik: oO Es tut mir ja leid! Merits Schulter tätschel  
Merit: weiterheul Mein Kleid…  
Kaiba: Ich gebe dir ja Geld für ein Neues! Merit: Mein Kleid…  
Selas: Kann sie auch noch was Anderes sagen?  
Merit: Nie wieder werde ich so ein Kleid finden… flenn  
Bloom: angeflogen komm Was ist den hier für ein Lärm?  
Merit: schluchz Mein Kleid…  
Bloom: Das da? auf Aschehaufen zeig  
Merit: Jahahaha… noch mehr heul  
Sanji: Ganz ruhig mein Engel!  
Bloom: Soll ich es wieder ganz machen?  
Alle: oO Du kannst es ganz machen?  
Bloom: Na klar! Meine einfachste Übung! zauber  
Kleid ist wieder ganz  
Merit: leuchtende Augen krieg Mein Kleid… Kleid umarm  
Ich liebe dich…  
Selas: Jetzt geht das wieder los…  
Sanji: sag mal, Merit… an welcher Stelle steh ich eigentlich bei dir?  
Merit: Öhm… an Erster natürlich!  
Bakura: Deine Nummer 1 wechselt aber schnell…  
Merit: Wie meinst du das jetzt?  
Bakura: Ich meine ja nur… erst will sie unseren Fernseher heiraten, dann ihren Laptop… oder ihr rosa Kleid…  
Zorro: … dann Guido.  
Selas: … oder ihr SingStar…  
Merit: Ist ja gut… -.- Aber wenn hab ich letztendlich geheiratet!? Hä?  
Alle: Den Sanji…  
Atemu: Wer?  
Bakura: Ich glaube Marik braucht heute eine Spezial Behandlung!  
Marik: oO wimmer vor Angst zitter  
Bakura: Marik pack und in Keller schleif Ab geht er, der Peter…  
Marik: Neeeiiiiinnnn…  
Bloom: Bekomme ich ein Dankeschön oder so?  
Merit: Danke, Bloom! knuddel Wenn ich irgendwann mal was Für dich tun kann…  
Bloom: Dann melde ich mich! Mibo: vom BihK- Treffen komm Hallo! Bloom küss Bloom: Mibo… Herzchenblick  
Rest: Hi Mibo!  
Mibo: Muraki! Was machen sie hier?  
Muraki: Ich musste eine geisteskranke kurieren!  
Mibo: Was war denn nun schon wieder mit Selas?  
Selas: -.- … NICHT ICH! DIE MERIT!  
Muraki: Sie litt an einem posttraumatischem Schock!  
Mibo: An WAS?  
Muraki: Einen posttraumatischem Schock! Das heißt sie fiel nach einem schlimmen Erlebnis in eine Art Wachkoma.  
Mibo: So ähnlich, wie wenn ich zuviel getrunken habe?  
Bloom: -.- Das ist was ganz Anderes, Schatz!  
Mibo: Ach so… Muraki: Wenn das geklärt ist, würde ich mich jetzt gerne wieder meinen Forschungen widmen gehen!  
Atemu: Darf ich da mal mitmachen, Doc?  
Muraki: Hm… gerne doch! Ich schicke dir eine E- mail, wenn ich meine neuen Versuche starte!  
Atemu: Was ist eine Imehl?  
Muraki: -.- Ich schicke eine an Kain! Der sagt dir dann Bescheid!  
Kain: ironisch kuck Ich mach das?  
Muraki: Sicher doch! Wenn ich keine Freiwilligen finde muss ich Andere zwingen! Kain komisch ankuck  
Kain: schluck Okay, ich sag es ihm!  
Muraki: Gut! Mein Versuchskaninchenverschleiß ist in letzter Zeit seltsam hoch…  
Selas: So? Was machst du gerade für Versuche?  
Muraki: Watari und ich haben beschlossen gemeinsam an der Geschlechter- Switch- Droge forschen… und wir kommen ziemlich gut voran!  
Selas: Augenbraue heb Du und Watari? War er so verzweifelt? Muraki: Nicht ganz… Es ist eine ziemlich verkorkste Sache…  
Alle: gespannt Muraki ankuck  
Muraki: überleg ob er erzählen soll Hm… seufz Also gut…  
Wir… Watari und ich… sind ein Liebespaar!  
Alle: ……… OO Selas: wie Fisch kuck Das ist jetzt nicht wahr… das ist nur ein schlechter Traum…  
Muraki: Doch! Umschlag geb Hier ist eine Einladung zu unserer Verlobungsfeier! Alle: …  
Merit: kreisch, freu, Muraki umarm Glückwunsch Doc!  
Bakura: auf Selas zeig Haha!  
Selas: Bakura Todesblick versetz Bakura: schluck, Spruch verkneif  
Sanji: Auch meinen Glückwunsch, Doktor!  
Muraki: Danke, danke…  
Zorro: Was wird jetzt aus Tsuzuki?  
Muraki: Ach der… der hat sich doch dem Grafen hingegeben.  
Seit 2 Tagen kann er wieder einigermaßen gehen!  
Merit: Dem Armen geht es wie Kakashi!  
Selas: Der arme Kerl…  
Muraki: Na ja… egal! Auf jeden Fall ist die Familie auch schon in Planung!  
Atemu: Wie jetzt?  
Muraki: Wenn wir erst mal das Geschlecht wechseln können, Werden wir abwechselnd schwanger! Alle: oO …  
Merit: Hm… stell dir mal das Kind vor, Selas, vor allem dir Jungs! Selas: grübel Vielleicht blond und silberne Augen… Merit: Oder lieber silberne, lange Haare! schmacht  
Selas: Oder… oder… Wataris Gesicht und Murakis Augen… sabber  
Muraki: -.- Mädels! Das reicht jetzt!  
Selas: …  
Marik: depri ist Deshalb haben sie mich also abgewiesen…  
Muraki: Nein. Ich mag dich allgemein nicht!  
Marik: schnief Wuähh… in sein Zimmer renn  
Vegeta: Musst du so hart zu dem armen Jungen sein?  
Muraki: Das war doch nur die Wahrheit!  
Zorro: So hart es für ihn werden wird… er wird es überstehen,  
und wenn sein Herz dabei zu Stein gefriert!  
Merit: Zorro! Heute so philosophisch?  
Zorro: Nun, edle Dame, die Worte des Recken Guido haben mich zutiefst berührt!  
Selas: Oh mein Gott!  
Muraki: Schön, schön! Jetzt verabschiede ich mich wirklich!  
Watari- schnucki wartet sicher schon! Ciau! geht ab  
Selas: verdattert da steh  
Vegeta: Was ist los, Selas?  
Selas: Ich bin gerade baff!  
Merit: Wegen Muraki und Watari!? Ich find das süß!  
Selas: Aber trotzdem… die Beiden… das hätte ich nie gedacht!  
Kain: Du bist doch nur neidisch!  
Selas: Kain mit Todesblick anfunkel Gar nicht war!  
Bakura: Lügendetektor zück  
Selas: Nimm ja das Ding weg! keif  
Merit: Mir reicht es jetzt! Der Tag war hart! Ich geh ins Bett!  
Atemu: Wieso hart? Du hast doch nur rum gesessen!  
Zorro: Womit er gar nicht mal so unrecht hat…  
Merit: -.- Sanji! Folge mir! Ehevollzug! in Zimmer geh  
Sanji: sabber, freu, hinterher geh  
Vegeta: Ich geh auch! Gute Nacht! Selas: Ich geh jetzt zocken! Year! mit Playstadion in Zimmer geh  
Alle: Schlaft gut! alle gehen ab 


End file.
